Mobile devices such as wrist watches, smart phones, tablet computers, and gaming controllers are ubiquitous and utilized for many purposes. As the applications of such mobile devices have grown in number and complexity, the desire to facilitate a variety of user inputs to the mobile devices has grown. Indeed, in relation to a variety of mobile devices, there is an ongoing and increased opportunity for additional new or enhanced methods of supporting user inputs to the mobile devices.
In at least some mobile devices, especially ones such as wristwatches that have displays of relatively modest size, scrolling of electronically-displayed text or images can be of importance. Yet when a mobile device such as a wristwatch is worn on a user's wrist adjoining one of the two hands of the user, it often is inconvenient when the user, in order to actuate scrolling on the wristwatch, can only do so by providing input signals by way of the user's other hand.
Additionally, even when a user holds the mobile device rather than wears it on a wrist, it can both be inconvenient to the user if the user needs to actuate scrolling by way of the user's other hand and also be inconvenient if the user needs to resort to actuating the scrolling by way of the hand holding the smart phone, for example, by way of the thumb of the grasping hand. Indeed, in the latter case, one-handed touch scrolling by way of a user's thumb is not always comfortable (e.g., small hands) or stable (e.g., it is easy to drop the phone).
For at least these reasons, as well as other reasons, it would be advantageous to develop one or more additional new or enhanced methods of allowing user inputs to mobile devices, as well as one or more additional new or enhanced mobile devices or related systems having such capabilities.